Project GNOME: Rising Star
by TMNTLover2
Summary: Princess Thia is kidnapped by Dr. Black, British terrorist. She is saved by ex-spy JESSE IGINITI and her world is never the same...JessexUna


**In another world where my characters Jesse is a spy and Una is a princess, if you read Gnomeo and Juliet: Gnome-napped then in this you will meet her handmaidens Victoria, Violet, Veronica, Tulia, Tulip, Tatiana, Morgan, Megan and little Tia. Also in this gnomes rule the earth and humans don't exist, they walk around with hats though. They can change their outfits to any color but not their hats, purple gnomes are the rarest you'll find because they were supposed to be extinct. **

* * *

_Rio Janiero, Brazil, 13:01pm_

Brown eyes watched in the shadows as the person walked into the alley, he had been following this gnome for a week, he could help him find his memories and finally defeat a gnome which had caused him nothing but grieve and misery, Dr. Black. A black gnome surrounded with his henchmen, dark colored gnomes: black, dark blue, dark green, blood red and gray. Jesse watched as the man stopped almost in shock.

He fell to the ground and started shaking, Jesse quickly jumped down and ran over. The man had a knife in his chest, he dropped to his knees and looked the man dead in the eye, the gnome looked back and Jesse realized he wore a red hat. "_Do you understand English?_" He asked in Portuguese, the man nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

"_Dr. Black..._**butterfly**_...goal...take...away...from...him_" He said in Portuguese, before he started choking and silenced. "_bastardo..." _He swore and checked the man's pockets, whatever he wanted to give to him was on his body somewhere. He pulled out a file and a golden container. **'Purple' **The container read, the file had:

_**TOP SECRET: PROJECT GNOME**_

Project-?... His eyes widened when he thought he heard someone talk. '**Boys...let's get it...together! Dr. Black isn't going...to destroy...himself'** '_Another broken memory' _He thought as he stood up, he looked at the first page of the file, a note was on the bottom of the blank paper.

_Give to Prime Minster Tybalt, Verona_

Verona was a tiny island below England and above France, it was ruled by a Prince Consort named Benny until his niece was of age to take the throne, the Prime Minster was a red gnome with a bossy attitude, but a soft spot for the Princess and the kingdom. Jesse smiled and pocketed the file and container, he'll read the container later. But the Prime Minister knew something about Dr. Black and what he wants, and he'll find out, and he'll die trying.

* * *

_Stratford Airport, Verona, 14:46pm_

"UNNNAAAAA!" 9 girls squealed as a female gnome walked of the plane, sunglasses covering her eyes, her brown/blonde hair pulled into a messy bun, a red jumper with a white U in the middle, blue jeans and light brown boots. She was carrying a black suitcase with_ 'Vanessa' _in fancy golden writing. She showed them her signature bad girl smirk and lifted her sunglasses from her eyes showing miss-matched colors. One green and the other blue, 2 of the royal colors.

"Nessie!" A small pink blur tackled the female as she walked of the last step. "Woah! Hello Tia" Una smiled down at the 8 year old as she buried her face in her chest. "Tu stole my doll" She mumbled, Una looked up as the others walked over. "I did not steal your doll! I took it of you because you are too old for a doll" Tulia, the 12 year old of the 'sisters' argued, they weren't really sisters, they called each other that because how long they knew each other.

"She's only 8 Tulia, stop being mean" Tatiana said when she hugged Una. "Welcome home 'Nessa" Tora, or named Victoria by the people of Verona said, patting her on the back. "Yeah welcome home" They all said. "How was school?" Tara, or Megan asked, Una smiled and rolled her eyes at the rest. "Same, I saw Mr. Paris again" Paris was Una's nanny, kinda, he helped her get to sleep when she was young and the girls lived in their villages, before they were picked to be Una's handmaidens. "Ah remember girls" Tulisa or Tulip, Tatiana's twin said and the girls made bird signs and put them in the middle, Una's at the top. "Wings up ladies" Una cried and they raised them before making a pair of wings.

"So, you ready for the banquet tonight?" Tessa, or Morgan said and Una smirked. "Oh yeah" She said before frowning, "Who's coming with me again?" She asked, everywhere she went on the island one of her handmaidens came with her. "Tia" Tina, or Veronica said, Tia jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "I'm old enough to go now! First 'Princess' job I've ever done!" She squealed, and Una and the rest of the girls laughed at her enthusiasm.

Herself Thia (In other countries), Thalia (Violet, she doesn't talk too much) Tora, Tina, Tessa, Tulisa, Tatiana, Tara, Tulia and little Tiana. Her sisters. Her life. She doesn't want anything better.

* * *

**DONE! Stay tuned for the next chapter**


End file.
